My fantasy love
by SakuKao44
Summary: Tout commence, un soir alors qu'un homme renverse un pauvre chat. Cette collision marque le début d'un tournant pour et dans la vie de cet homme. -A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle en m'enlaçant
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'enlaçant

Tout a commencé à la suite d'un banal accident entre un petit chat blanc et moi, pauvre humain mis dans la catégorie des beaux gosses bien que taciturne si on ne me connaissait pas, possible génie et tout le blabla que pouvait en faire les gens sur mes capacités extraordinaires, que j'eu le malheur de renverser.

Je rentrais du travail, j'étais policier, plus précisément inspecteur. Je travaillais sur une enquête particulièrement difficile. Une série de disparition et de meurtres très inquiétants !

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond.

Dans toutes mes réflexions, je ne vis qu'à la dernière minute, une forme sur la route que je la percutais de plein fouet.

-Pauvre petite bête ! M'exclamais-je en récupérant le corps de ce chat.

L'installant sur le siège à côté de moi, je rentrais directement chez moi afin de le soigner du mieux que je le pourrais et l'emmener à la première heure le lendemain au vétérinaire.

Rentré, je posais le petit sur mon canapé avec une petite couverture dessus et allait me laver.

Revenant au salon, j'eu la surprise de découvrir une jeune fille assise sur mon canapé qui me dévisageait incrédule.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je méfiant, prêt à dégainer mon arme posée non loin de moi

Plutôt que me répondre, en un instant le chat blanc de plus tôt avait refait son apparition et la jeune fille disparut.

Je me fis la réflexion que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais… et partit me coucher pour une nuit bien réparatrice.

Me levant le lendemain, je partis directement voir le petit chat, au lieu de lui, la jeune fille de la veille était là sur le canapé, haletante, fiévreuse mais défiante.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je, cette fois arme au poing

-La… réponse… ne… vous… plairait…pas…. Haleta-t-elle difficilement

-Essayez Toujours

-Je… peux… vous… montrer…

-C'est-à-dire ?

Méfiant, toujours en position de défense, arme à la main, je la regardai se lever difficilement et sous mes yeux ébahis, la voit devenir le petit chat blanc de la veille qui me regardait tout aussi farouchement.

-Qu'est-ce-que… ? Ne puis-je que dire tant j'étais surpris

Elle reprit forme humaine et me répondit

-L'accident… m'a… affaiblit… J'oscille … entre mes… 2 formes…

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Réussis-je à demander toujours l'arme à la main, ne sait-on jamais

-Dans mon… état… Je ne… te suis… pas… Dangereuse

-Ce n'était pas ma question !

-Laisse… moi… me… reprendre… encore… un peu… et je… te… répondrai… Conclut-elle avant de reprendre sa forme de chat, yeux fermés

Surpris, Méfiant, Contrarié, tant de sentiments se battaient en moi que je ne savais comment réagir. Je devais aller au travail mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chat, cette étrangère, bref cette chose chez moi.

Malgré tout, je m'habillai, lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil et partis travailler.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je partais aussi sereinement, enfin pas tant que ça, mais moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce qui me poussait à partir et la laisser chez moi.

Ce fut la journée la plus longue de ma vie et bien sûr la moins concentrée. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers cette créature chez moi. J'avais essayé de chercher sur internet sans grand succès. Vous vous doutez bien que taper « femme chat » ne donnait pas le résultat attendu…

Tendu, impatient, je rentrais chez moi sans demander mon reste.

Sur place, déception et énervement se bagarraient en moi. Elle n'était plus là. Elle s'était foutue de moi et pour je ne sais quelle raison, une pointe de déception pointait le bout de son nez.

-Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? Me demanda une voix venant de ma cuisine

Tournant la tête, je trouvais la jeune femme, assise sur mon plan de travail, avec une de mes chemises sur elle, mangeant une pomme tranquillement et me regardant interdite. Je ne l'avais même pas sentie

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Me répétais-je encore en l'espace d'à peine 24h

-Tu te répètes… Sourit-elle

-Réponds moi et je ne me répèterais pas. Maugréais-je

-Je suis le chat que tu as renversé hier soir

-C'est impossible ! Lui dis-je le regard noir de me faire prendre pour un con

-Pourtant tu as bien vu hier ?

-J'ai effectivement renversé un chat blanc un peu rosé et par je ne sais quel miracle si puis-je dire, tu es apparu. Maintenant dis-moi réellement qui tu es avant que je ne t'arrête ! Perdais-je mon sang froid

-Dois-je te remontrer ?

-Je veux que tu m'expliques qui tu es ? Ce que tu es ? M'énervais-je pour de bon, prêt à dégainer encore une fois mon arme vers cette femme aux cheveux roses

\- Je suis une métamorphe animalière, tu m'as vu sous ma forme féline, forme que j'apprécie énormément. Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant blasée

Estomaqué, nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Moi sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. Mais avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, elle soupira, descendit de mon plan de travail et se transforma en chat et vice versa, réapparaissant toute nue devant moi

-Problématique de la métamorphose, les fringues sautent et on se retrouvent nu en revenant… Expliqua-t-elle se couvrant comme elle le pu de ses mains

-Ok… Métamorphe donc… Tu n'es pas humaine ! Concluais-je plus pour moi

-Plus ou moins effectivement. On m'appelle monstre fantastique, créature folklorique, folk ou je ne sais quoi… Me sourit-elle piteusement

Je me contentai de la regarder, assimilant ce qu'elle me disait

-Tu es quoi ? Enfin j'ai compris mais vous êtes une communauté ou tu es seule ? Me surpris-je à lui demander curieux, poser sur le dossier de mon fauteuil, bras croisés

-Nous sommes une communauté comme tu dis… Nous sommes autant que les humains. Sourit-elle

-Hum… Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

-Parce que tu m'as demandé

-Je pourrais te jeter en pâture vers toutes ces scientifiques qui voudraient te disséquer

-Tu ne le feras pas. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, vu comment tu as pris soin du pauvre chat que j'étais

-Justement, j'ai pris soin d'un chat ! pas de toi… Donc maintenant rentre chez toi !

-Impossible ! Soupira-t-elle

-Pourquoi ? Fonçais-je les sourcils de nouveau sur mes gardes

-Je suis encore instable, il y a de grandes chances que j'ai été empoisonnée, d'où mon instabilité actuelle, je serai ta colocataire si tu acceptes… Me demanda-t-elle, un sourire contrit sur le visage. Je peux garder ma forme chat si tu préfères ?

-Si tu restes en chat ! Capitulais-je.

-Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa !

-Uchiwa ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, en grande réflexion

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Rien. Je suis Sakura Haruno. Sourit-elle avant de reprendre sa forme de chat

De là, commença notre colocation atypique. Pourquoi avais-je accepté si facilement ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même mais une certaine curiosité qui remontait à mon enfance et à ma rencontre avec un être tout aussi atypique en était surement la cause. Néanmoins, je lui rappelai qu'au moindre faux pas, à la moindre entreloupe, je la tuerai sans remords ! Elle me miaula sa réponse et je parti me doucher. Un bon repas, une bonne nuit et ma vie reprendrai son cours aussi normalement que possible… Juste que j'avais une colocataire Humaine-chat…

Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait un moment.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, c'est une petite histoire sans prétention.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine avait passé depuis ce soir-là. En rentrant d'une soirée avec des amis, je la retrouvais haletante dans mon salon, au bord de la mort…

Affolé, je me précipitais vers elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-A…ppelle… le… Marmonna-t-elle

-Qui ?

Plutôt que de répondre, elle me pointa le téléphone du doigt, et je pris conscience qu'un allo grésilla fortement à mon combiné

-Allo ? Répondis-je, Sakura dans les bras

-Oui ? C'est pourquoi ? Me demanda la voix d'un homme

Ne savant que faire, je regardais Sakura et répondit le plus naturellement

-J'ai Sakura avec moi et elle n'est pas bien

-Quelle adresse ? J'arrive. Ne perdit pas de temps la voix

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Me levant, je découvris un blond à l'air grave

-Salut ! Où est-elle ?

Me poussant, encore une fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais cette confiance, je le conduisis vers ma chambre où Sakura était allongée, agonisante

-Merde, depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ? Me questionna-t-il paniqué

-Je ne sais pas, je suis rentré, l'ai trouvé comme ça et t'ai eu au tel

-T'es qui toi au fait ? Semble-t-il réaliser

Je lui racontai « notre » histoire, il eut le même air surpris à l'entente de mon nom qu'elle avait pu l'être. Va falloir qu'on m'explique

-Il y a de grandes chances que lors de sa chasse, elle ait été empoissonnée … Annonça-t-il gravement

Pris d'une culpabilité soudaine, je prenais conscience de la problématique qu'elle m'a vaguement expliqué pour rester chez moi

-Naru… Souffla-t-elle

-Saki, je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi… Lui souffla-t-il en retour alors qu'elle sombrait à nouveau dans un sommeil sous forme chat

-Je vais retourner chez nous. Je ne peux pas la transporter. Je reviendrai avec ce qu'il faut. Puis-je te faire confiance pour rester avec elle et veiller sur elle ? Je reviendrai vite

Lui confirmant tout ça, il passa tranquillement et rapidement par la fenêtre.

Et je réalisais subitement que lui aussi était comme elle.

Je veillais sur elle toute la nuit, au petit matin il revient avec une brunette qui se précipita vers la rose

-C'est ma femme, Hinata. M'apprit le blond.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ressorti de ma chambre, me sauvant de ce moulin à paroles

-Je lui ai fourni des soins et pris de son sang pour des analyses afin de trouver ce qu'il ne va pas… Nous expliqua-t-elle le regard fuyant vers moi

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ? M'irritai-je au vu de leur comportement

-C'est rien, c'est ton côté Uchiwa. Me sourit tout naturellement le blond tandis que la brunette s'empourpra

-Mais encore ?

-Tu ne connais pas ton histoire ? S'étonna-t-il

-Quelle histoire ? Je suis une personne normale, avec une histoire normale, une enfance normale. Commençai-je à m'énerver

-Je comprends. Sourit Calmement la femme du blond. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Nous avons été grossier. Merci de t'occuper de notre rose

-Vous êtes comme elle n'est-ce pas ?

Ils me regardèrent surement surpris que je sache ce qu'elle était

-Je suis un Kitsune, un esprit renard à 9 queues et ma femme est une Nymphe céleste. M'expliqua-t-il en souriant à plein dent. On va te laisser. Attends-toi à avoir de la visite, j'ai peut-être alerté tout le monde de l'état de Sakura

Sa femme me sourit piteusement en hochant la tête. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris que ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Je venais de tomber en plein dans un monde parallèle, peuplé de créatures fantastiques et malgré ce côté bizarre, j'étais bien. Comme à ma place. Perplexe, je partis me coucher. Demain et les prochains jours seront sûrement mouvementés.

Et quel mouvement !

Je rencontrai, Ino Yamanaka, belle fée blonde aux yeux, bavarde, séductrice, bavarde, néanmoins douce, câline, un brin triste près de la rose, et bavarde ! L'avais-je déjà dit ? En tout cas cette tornade me laissa sur les rotules quand elle reparti ! Mon seul jour de repos et me voilà à baby-sitter une métamorphe rose et à accueillir sa meilleure amie pleine d'énergie…

Je rencontrai également, Temari Nara. Sacré numéro ! Quelle énergie, quelle puissance, quel franc-parler, quelle féministe et j'en passe. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a plus épuisée qu'Ino et Naruto réunis. Elle m'a menacé de toutes les morts possibles, et croyez-moi elle a en tête des scénarios digne des plus grands psychopathes de l'univers ! J'appris que c'était une élémentariste Air et qu'en soit elle n'avait qu'à m'aspirer l'air de mes poumons pour en finir rapidement mais non elle préférait me faire souffrir si je faisais le moindre geste déplacé envers sa Sakura. Tout ça parce que j'étais un Uchiwa… Cette affaire prenait une drôle de tournure. Visiblement, ils avaient tous déjà eu affaire à ma famille, du moins à mon nom de famille et ça m'agaçait profondément leur dédain, leur surprise, leur fuite face à moi sans m'en donner la raison !

Trois jours passèrent, j'eu, du moins elle eut la visite de Shikamaru Nara, grand brun coiffé comme un ananas, un peu trop zen pour son propre bien si vous voulez mon avis, de plus c'est le mari de la folle blonde psychopathe. Certains n'ont visiblement pas peur pour leur vie. Il est sorcier et venait drainer l'esprit de Sakura pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne la renverse. Bien sûr, le tout dit sur un ton de reproche à peine déguisé !

Tout ce petit monde commençait ostensiblement à me fatiguer ! J'avais renversé un chat blanc ! Je m'étais occupé d'un chat blanc qui, finalement, s'avère être une personne, que je garde dans mon lit malgré tout ça mais non content de me remercier de ne pas la jeter dehors, je me fais lorgner de travers parce que je suis un Uchiwa et que ça ne leur plait pas de la laisser si vulnérable avec moi. La bonne blague. Qui risque quoi dans l'histoire ?

Naruto et Hinata revinrent avec un antidote pour la rose qui avait été visiblement empoisonnée et c'était donc retrouvé sous les roues de ma voiture car trop affaibli pour m'éviter… Je n'ai retenu que ce n'était clairement pas ma faute si elle était dans cet état…

Il fallut quelques jours à Sakura pour reprendre sa forme humaine et elle était visiblement très affamée. En rentrant du travail, un soir, j'eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que mon frigo avait été dévalisé par elle et par son espèce d'ami blond qui avait élu domicile chez moi depuis 2 jours.

-Dis ? N'es-tu pas marié avec une maison toi? Demandais-je contrarié

-Si Si mais ma Nana d'amour est en mission et comme je m'ennuyais, je suis venu voir mes amis. Me Sourit-il simplement

-Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

-Bah depuis que tu as sauvé Saku ?!

-Je croyais que je l'avais presque tué ? Répliquais-je narquois

-Non, tu as juste contribué à l'enfoncer dans son mal…

-Ok ça suffit, Naru rentre chez toi, Sasu va à la douche, je te commande à manger. Nous coupa-t-elle autoritaire

Sans répondre, je parti m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait visiblement élu chez moi et personne n'avait son mot à dire. C'est incroyable comment moi qui était de nature taciturne, je me retrouvai à passer des heures sous la douche pour calmer mes nerfs. Si mon équipe me voyait, ils seraient bien surpris.

Je me retrouvais propulser malgré moi dans un étrange univers, avec une colocataire imposée qui n'était visiblement pas prête à rentrer chez elle. Envahi par les autres créatures qui avaient fait de chez moi leur nouvelle base.

Quelques jours plus tard, rentrant du travail, je retrouvai encore une fois toute la clique sur place. Sans les regarder je parti directement sous la douche. MA consommation d'eau doit avoir quadruplé à cause d'eux. Sortant j'eu la mauvaise surprise d'en découvrir un de plus dans mon salon, un énième énergumène, Kiba Inuzuka, le Lycaon ! Tout aussi bruyant, tout aussi exacerbant que toute la clique.

-MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! Craquai-je

-Sympathique l'Uchiwa… Soupira Shikamaru

-Il craque ce petit... Se moqua Kiba

-Ouai alors qu'on est tout gentil nous… Continua Naruto

-On va peut-être y aller… Enchérit Hinata en se levant

-Mais Hina… Couinèrent Kiba et Naruto

Celle-ci eut des veines autour de ses yeux, je fis moi-même un pas en arrière,

-J'ai dit on y va ! Assena-t-elle d'une voix dure, appuyé par Temari qui déploya son air vers les 2 réfractaires pour y aller

Sakura salua tout le monde qui ne me calculèrent pas plus que ça… J'étais quand même chez moi !

-Désolée, ils peuvent être envahissant… S'excusa-t-elle contrit

-Non tu crois ? I mois en arrière je ne savais rien de vous, de votre monde et maintenant je me retrouve avec tout le gratin chez moi… Réalisais-je

Ça faisait 1 mois que j'avais cette métamorphe chez moi, 1 mois que mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, moi pourtant réputé imperturbable

-Tu voudrais que je parte ? Demanda-t-elle la tête sur le côté

-Je ne sais pas… Lui répondis-je sincèrement

Oui, vraiment, je ne le savais pas. Elle ne me dérangeait pas. Eux non plus enfin pas tant que ça mais c'était trop brusque, trop soudain. J'ai tellement à apprendre, tellement à demander, que je ne savais pas si je voulais tout arrêter et continuer ma routine tranquille ou plonger totalement dedans…

Quelque chose me disait que je n'en ressortirais pas indemne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Trois mois s'étaient écoulé depuis cette soirée. Bien sûr, ils revinrent vite squatter chez moi mais j'avais plus l'impression que c'était pour me surveiller. Sakura allait mieux mais ne partait pas non plus. Il y avait toujours un prétexte…

Pourtant, je ne la mettais pas dehors. Je crois que je m'étais habitué à sa présence et serait bien triste si elle partait. Mais mon côté fier ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Mes amis trouvaient que j'avais changé, que j'étais plus ouvert sans être exubérant non plus !

Quand je rentrai du travail, elle était là à m'attendre, le repas prêt. Sous forme humaine comme féline…

-Je vais devoir y aller… M'annonça-t-elle un soir de but en blanc

Sans lui répondre, je me contentais de la regarder surpris, attendant la suite

-Je dois rentrer et retourner travailler…

-Tu travailles dans quoi ? Fonçai-je les sourcils, bien entendu qu'elle devait avoir un travail mais ça ne m'avait absolument pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle devait bien avoir une vie. Peut-être même quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quoique… on ne disparaissait pas presque 4mois si on avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

-Je suis médecin si je ne suis pas en traque…

-En traque ?

-Certains d'entre nous s'égarent. Basculent dans le côté obscur de la force… Se moqua-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et nous sommes chargés, par équipe de 3 généralement, de les retrouver et les ramener…

-Basculent ?

-Oui, nous sommes censés vivre en harmonie avec les humains, du moins presque car ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous sommes. Et certains ne le supportent plus ou se font embobiner par certains groupuscules et attaquent les humains, se lancent dans la révélation de notre existence ou autre

-Avec qui fais-tu équipe ?

-Naruto et Sai, le mari d'Ino

-Hum. Et si vous n'arrivez pas à les ramener à la raison… ? Demandais-je curieux

-Alors soit ils meurent, soit nous mourrons… Déclara-t-elle sombrement, comme si une blessure se réveillait

-Si je comprends bien, un humain ne doit pas avoir conscience de votre existence ?

-Dans la mesure du possible oui, il y a quelques exceptions

-Comme moi

-Plus ou moins

-Comment ça ? Comment savoir que je ne vais pas divulguer votre existence ?

-Rien mais si tu le dis à un humain, du moins un autre, on le saura et bien sûr tu n'auras aucunes preuves à leur fournir. Les humains sont limités. Ils ne croient que ce qu'ils voient. Et encore, ils sont capables de croire que c'est un tour de magie ou autres inventions pour tirer l'avantage et on en joue

-Et qu'arrive-t-il à la personne qui tente quand même ? Demandai-je très curieux

-On l'isole et on fait en sorte qu'il nous oublie afin que personne ne le croit

-Comment lui faire oublier ?

-Hahahaha tu poses beaucoup de question. Comptes-tu nous vendre ? Me demanda-t-elle un éclat particulier dans les yeux

-Et tu pars quand ? Changeai-je de sujet

-Tu es pressé de me voir partir ? Me taquina-t-elle

-Bof, tu as élu domicile ici sans me demander mon avis, les autres aussi… Soulevai-je les épaules

Elle rigola franchement de mon manque de bonne foi, elle savait que je m'étais habitué à eux et qu'au fond, je les aimais bien. Plutôt mourir que de l'admettre.

-Pour tout t'avouer, tu étais une mission…. M'énonça-t-elle d'un seul coup

-Quoi ? Questionnai-je peu sûr de comprendre

Elle soupira, se massa la nuque mal à l'aise et se lança incertaine, le regard fuyant

-J'étais un peu chargée de te surveiller. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien, mais t'avoir découvert relançait une certaine légende… et comme j'étais chez toi, ça permettait de te surveiller

-M'avoir découvert ? Quelle légende ? Et me surveiller de quoi ? Lançais-je froidement, peu content de m'être vraiment fait pris pour un con

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas ton histoire ? Me questionna-t-elle visiblement surprise

-Je t'écoute puisque tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. Enfin, je dirai que tous vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que moi…

-C'est tout le problème des humains, de ne pas perpétuer leur histoire aux générations futures… Soupira-t-elle

-Je t'écoute Sakura, qu'est ce je devrai savoir de mon histoire qui me vaut cette surveillance ? PErdai-je patience

-Tu es un descendant vampire… Lâche-t-elle le souffle court.

Si je n'avais une bonne ouïe, je jurai avoir mal compris ce qu'elle venait de dire

-Répète…

-Tu es un descendant vampire

-Un vampire ? Répétai-je méfiant

-Oui…

-Comme ça ?

-Non, je dirai tes ancêtres le sont

-Oh mes ancêtres. Ce qui veut dire que je le suis quand même !

-Plus ou moins… Grimaça-t-elle face à ma colère

-C'est-à-dire ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne bois pas de sang, je n'ai pas d'aile ou je ne sais quoi qui ferai de moi un suceur de sang…

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre mais c'est vrai. Et pourtant, malgré ta colère, tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que ça… Donc que tu es plus ou moins au courant de quelque chose, je me trompe ? Supposa-t-elle me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois, je détournais les yeux…

Cette conversation prenait une drôle de tournure et ça ne me plaisait pas. Jamais je ne détournais les yeux. Les autres oui. En plus, elle me faisait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses. Trop facilement selon moi. Pourquoi depuis que je la connaissais, rien, ne m'étonnais ou m'alarmais ? JE devrai péter un câble, douter de mes capacités mentales. Mais non je faisais ami-ami avec eux comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire.

J'ai toujours eu une très bonne endurance, plus que la moyenne. Mais ça avait toujours été le cas dans la famille. J'ai toujours eu une bonne audition, plus que la moyenne. Mais ça avait toujours le cas dans la famille. J'ai toujours eu un bon odorat, plus que la moyenne. Mais ça avait toujours été le cas dans la famille. J'ai toujours eu une bonne condition physique, oui très rarement malade. Mais ça avait toujours été le cas dans la famille.

Ça me frappa rapidement et fit remonter en ma mémoire une rencontre de mon enfance.

Je devais avoir 7ans et un homme vint chez moi lors du décès de mes parents. Il me faisait un peu peur. Il était tellement grand, tellement froid… Il avait les yeux rouge sang. Il s'approcha du corps de mes parents, je l'entendis murmurer tristement que la souche ne s'était pas activée. Il s'est levé, m'a tapoté la tête et s'est littéralement volatilisé. Je n'avais pas compris. J'avais entendu des histoires quelques abracadabrantes sur certains membres de ma famille et maintenant que je rencontrais ceux-là, je commençai à comprendre certaines choses… Il était temps que je fasse des recherches plus approfondies. Et ça tombait bien, j'avais sous la main des personnes qui pourraient facilement m'aider !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'en dire ? Me retournai-je brusquement vers elle

-De ?

-De mon histoire. Du moins du clan Uchiwa.

-C'est une légende. Mais comme tu peux le voir certaines légendes s'avèrent être vraies

-Continue ?

Elle me regarda, soupira et se posa sur le canapé. Moi je me posai à côté d'elle, avide d'informations.

-Il y a 10 siècles de cela, un humain tomba amoureux d'un succube, Kaguya Otsutsuki, et vice versa. De leur idylle interdite naquirent deux enfants : Hagoromo et Hamura, Deux hybrides, à la fois humain et folk... Les jumeaux étaient différents. L'un avait plus d'aptitude de folk tandis que l'autre était plus humain. Chaque parent s'occupa du côté le plus développer de sa progéniture… mais voilà, l'homme mourut et Kaguya partie chagrinée et haineuse, l'espérance de vie des humains est largement inférieure aux folks. Elle emporta Hagoromo qui vécut comme un folk, en épousa une, sa descendance perdant le sang humain. Elle renia Hamura et le laissa à la famille humaine de son amant, qui vécut comme tel et épousa une humaine, sa descendance perdant le sang folk. Des années après, Hagoromo retrouva et renoua avec son frère, au grand damne de la mère qui avait nourrit une haine contre les humains et essaya de tuer ses fils sans succès de leur trahison envers elle. Ils la scellèrent mais Hamura mourut dans la bataille. Hagoromo, devint un ermite et eu 2 enfants : Indra, l'ainé vampire et Ashura, le cadet lycan. Quand il mourut, le fils ainé sombra dans une colère et une haine qui activèrent un mauvais gène, le transformant en bête sanguinaire assoiffé de sang tintant ses pupilles de cette couleur écarlate… Le cadet essaya de le ramener à la raison sans succès. Leur route se séparèrent. Ashura créa une communauté pacifique qui vivait en harmonie avec les humains, ce que nous faisons maintenant même si nous avons fini par devoir nous cacher. Indra répandit la terreur, se maria avec un succube, pris son nom pour se détacher complètement et eut des jumeaux : Izuna et Madara Uchiwa. Izuna qui était doux et gentil, épousa une humaine et fut banni du clan… Madara, lui était le portrait de son père et se contenta de poursuivre son œuvre, répandant terreur et sang sur son passage au nom des Uchiwa, d'où les grimaces à l'entente de ton nom.

-Donc je descendrai de Izuna ? Compris-je

-Je dirai que oui. La légende dit qu'il retrouva son oncle qui l'aida à vivre simplement et qu'à la mort de sa bien-aimée, il se retrancha dans un monastère et veille sur sa descendance

-C'est lui que j'ai dû rencontrer plus jeune… Réfléchis-je à haute voix

-Rencontrer ? S'étonna-t-elle

Je pris à mon tour le temps de lui expliquer mon souvenir, les bruits de couloir que j'avais pu entendre. Le fait qu'il m'était arrivé d'avoir des éclats de fureur avec les yeux qui se teintaient de rouge.

-La souche ? Me questionna-t-elle un sourcil surélevé

-Oui, je n'ai pas compris et je ne sais pas ce que c'est

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fait de toi un vampire ou un humain…

-Peut-être…

Perdus dans nos réflexions, je ne me reconnectais qu'au moment où je vis que nous nous étions pas mal rapprochés, inconsciemment. Yeux dans les yeux, on se détaillait sans sourciller.

Elle était belle, c'est indéniable. De longs cheveux roses tombant dans son dos. De grands yeux vert émeraude lumineux. Farouche comme un chat, je souris à la pensée que je comprenais pourquoi elle affectionnait tant se métamorphoser en cet animal avec lequel elle avait beaucoup de particularité.

Je réduis les derniers centimètres pour l'embrasser. Elle m'avait toujours attiré, je ne pouvais me mentir, alors là, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

-Attends ! attends ! M'arrêta-t-elle haletante. Nous sommes différents, de deux espèces différentes, je ne suis pas une amoureuse transie, on ne peut pas se lancer dans une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose…

-ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas mon genre… La coupai-je, la réembrassant

Se laissant aller, je la transporte dans la chambre à la découverte de l'autre comme deux adultes extrêmement, impatiemment, ardemment consentants.

Le lendemain, bonjour les courbatures. Quelle idée de coucher avec une métamorphe ! Devant le miroir, je regardai les dégâts. Des griffures dans le dos, une trace de morsure sur l'épaule… Je vais rester marquer un petit moment… Un petit sourire en coin, je retourne dans la chambre et la trouve assise sur le bord du lit, un doux sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle part.

-Ce soir quand tu rentreras, je ne serai plus là

-Oui je sais

-On se reverra ?

-Si tu veux… Lui souris-je l'espérant également

Je l'embrassais sur le front et fila à la cuisine pour un café bien mérité et elle sous la douche.

-A bientôt. Dis-je simplement sachant pertinemment qu'elle m'avait entendu et partit pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Effectivement le soir en rentrant, elle était bel et bien volatilisée.

Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces d'elle nulle part. Je ne trouvai qu'un tas de gros livres sur ma table de salon ainsi qu'un post-It avec son numéro

« Pour tes recherches Folk. Appelle-moi 06-XX-XX-XX-XX »

Bizarrement, je me sentais seul. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours été seul depuis ses 7ans et qui aimait bien son calme et sa solitude.

Mais voilà, Ils avaient envahi mon espace comme une rafale de vent s'engouffrant dans une pièce et ils étaient reparti aussitôt. Ok ça avait duré 4 mois presque 5, mais quand même, on ne disparaissait pas tout aussi sec.

Mais si, ces créatures s'effaçaient littéralement. Sakura m'avait expliqué qu'une guerre avait éclaté 7 siècles plus tôt, les humains chassèrent les folks qui apprirent à vivre en marge de la société sans jamais révéler intentionnellement leur existence. Bien sûr, il eut des relations extra espèces -humains et folks- mais très peu savaient qu'ils existaient… Et en général, une brigade se chargeai de préserver leur secret.

2 semaines étaient passées depuis son départ. 2 semaines où j'avais repris ma vie en main. Boulot, Maison, sorties avec les potes… mais je m'ennuyais. Le soir quand je rentrai, je n'avais plus le droit à « Salut Sasu ! » ni aux repas déjà prêts, ni aux poils de chat sur toutes mes affaires, aux ronrons sur le canapé, les rassemblements du groupe et j'en passe. Mes potes me trouvaient morose. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je les connaissais depuis la Fac, je ne me liais pas facilement. J'avais eu des amis du temps du primaire, puis du collège et au lycée. Mais à la fin de chaque cycle, il n'y avait pas eu de raisons notoires pour continuer ensemble. On s'entendait bien mais sans plus. C'était surtout de bons camarades de classe que de réels amis. J'étais trop obnubilé par le décès de mes parents pour me lier à des amis ou à une femme. A la fac, on est un peu plus grand, on sait mieux faire illusion, on sait ce dont on a besoin et surtout ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le métier donc ils savaient à quel point ça pouvait être prenant…

J'avais parcouru les livres qu'elle m'avait laissé. Où et comment les avait-elle eus ? Je ne le savais pas mais ils m'avaient aidé à clarifier la souche.

Elle se trouvait en moi, la souche du vampire endormi qui pouvait -devait- s'activer si je mourrais de façon assez violente. Comment dire que cela ne me tentait absolument pas d'activer cette souche ! Dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine je ne connaissais absolument rien de tout ça et qu'aujourd'hui je me disais qu'il fallait que j'évite visiblement de mourir trop prématurément… Pire, cela me confortait encore plus dans mon idée que ma famille avait été assassinée. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Je me devais de vite le découvrir pour pouvoir tourner une grande page de mon passé.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je me reconcentrai en entendant un miaulement à ma fenêtre. Tournant la tête, je découvris un petit chat blanc, l'air courroucé, sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Souriant, je m'approchais de celle-ci et l'ouvrit quand une furie rose me sauta dessus, toute colère visible

-Ne devais-tu pas m'appeler ? Vociféra-t-elle alors que je me contentai de lui sourire narquois, me disant qu'elle avait quand même mis 2 semaines à revenir

-Arrête de sourire comme ça sinon… S'interrompit-elle alors que je l'embrassais furieusement. Oui elle m'avait manqué. Non je ne le lui dirai pas.

Posé, à l'envers dans mon lit, nous discutions de ce que j'avais pu trouver et comprendre de tous ces écrits

-Je trouve ça un peu embêtant pour toi de devoir violemment mourir pour être un vampire… Vaut mieux mourir maintenant pour que tu restes jeune et sexy, qu'attendre tes 60piges et être un vieux croûton non ? Cogita-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible

-Oui vraiment, il est vrai que c'est ma préoccupation première… Ironisai-je. Blague à part, ça me conforte dans l'idée que mes parents ont bien été tué. Continuai-je sombrement

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

-Mes parents allaient bien. Ils n'avaient aucuns problèmes notoires et subitement alors qu'ils revenaient d'un supposé déjeuner avec quelqu'un d'important mais qu'on n'a jamais trouvé, ils se seraient suicidés. Non, c'était pire, mon père aurait tué ma mère et aurait retourné l'arme sur lui… Expliquai-je les dents et le poing serré

-Et avec tout ça, tu te dis que ça pourrait être un folk qui serait supposément derrière tout ça… Compléta-t-elle, assise en tailleur, le drap la recouvrant simplement

-Oui. Acquiesçai-je incertain de la suite

-C'est possible… JE comprends et suis ton cheminement. Mais promets-moi une chose. Me dit-elle très sérieusement, sourcils froncés à l'extrême

-Quoi ? Fis-je curieux

-Ne te lance pas dedans tout seul. Je chercherai de mon côté si effectivement un folk a commis un massacre il y'a 15ans, mais ne te lance surtout pas dans une vendetta, tu en mourras assurément… Conclut-elle gravement

Hochant la tête, incertain de respecter cette promesse au clair de lune, je l'embrassais pour reprendre nos activités plus agréables.

Cinq mois c'était écoulé depuis le soir de l'impossible promesse et de son retour. Voilà 9mois et demis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie, que je l'avais percuté comme aimait bien me le rappeler cette teigne de Temari et 5mois et demis qu'on entretenait notre liaison particulière.

Elle pouvait partir 3 ou 4 jours pour ses missions et revenait en passant par la petite fenêtre que je laissais désormais semi-entrouverte pour elle.

Mais voilà ce soir nous étions en pleine dispute. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un sacré caractère et moi aussi, ce qui créait pas mal d'étincelles ! I jours de cela, j'eu la mauvaise surprise de les voir débarquer au commissariat, Naruto, elle et un brun au visage trop maladif pour son propre bien.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, Naruto un large sourire, le type malade me lança un regard circonscrit et s'engouffrèrent tous les 3 dans le bureau du commissaire en chef, Jiraya, qui visiblement, les attendait le visage fermé.

-Tiens la division spéciale… Lança un des inspecteurs non loin de moi

-La division spéciale ? M'étonnai-je de ne pas la connaitre cette dite division ni d'en avoir déjà entendu parler…

-Ouai… A chaque fois qu'il y a un problème particulier, voire inexplicable, c'est à eux que fait appel le chef. Enchérit un autre

-Ils me foutent un peu les jetons… Confia Hiro, collègue et ami

-Ouai, je trouve qu'ils dégagent quelque chose de sauvage… Emis Riku, un autre collègue et ami

-Je trouve que je serai plus en sécurité perdu en pleine forêt entouré de bêtes sauvages qu'avec eux dans une pièce… Chuchota un dernier sur le ton de la confidence.

-Ouai ! Faut être maso pour se les coltiner. Confirma Riku, vite approuvé par les autres.

Réflexion qui me fit sourire avant de me reconcentrer sur le fait que Jiraya les connaissait, qu'il savait qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient… qu'ils étaient déjà venus ici, à plusieurs reprises et que je ne les avais, à aucuns moments, vus ou croisés. Pire, il se tramait quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon vu leur présence et les visages graves qu'ils abhorraient…

Je lui avais envoyé un message pour savoir ce qu'il en était et voilà que pendant ces 5 jours ce fût le silence radio total avant qu'elle ne se pointe en mode « salut c'est moi ! ». Se foutait-elle de moi par hasard ? N'avait-elle pas vu mon message, du moins mes messages ? Contrarié j'explosai directement. Suicidaire ? Maso ? Sûrement mais tant pis, j'étais lâché

-Mais enfin Sasuke, tu m'agresses d'entrée de jeu comme ça sans me laisser le temps de me poser. Oui j'ai eu tes messages, non je ne pouvais pas répondre étant en mission ! Non je ne peux rien te dire, ça ne te concerne pas, c'est trop dangereux

-Je suis flic Sakura… Soufflai-je irrité

-Mais tu n'es pas sur toutes les affaires ! Encore moins les nôtres !

-C'est lié à des folks ? Compris-je

-Oui… Acquiesça-t-elle tendu comme un arc

-Je n'en saurai pas plus ?

-Non ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est prenant et que si tu continues, je dirai à Sai de te bouffer

-Sai ? Me bouffer ? Ne comprenais-je pas à quel moment la conversation avait dérivé à ce point

-Ouai le mari d'Ino, c'est un wendigo ! Même s'il est repenti, je lui dirai de te bouffer

-Un wendigo repenti ? Me méfiai-je de cette tournure que prenait les choses

-Oui des êtres maudits servant leurs maîtres qui les utilisent pour se débarrasser de potentiels gêneurs en les dévorants

-Charmant personnage… Constatais-je blasé

-Hahaha il est repenti, il se nourrit normalement d'où sa pâleur dirai-je… Ah s'il m'entendait c'est moi qu'il croquera… Soupira-t-elle moqueuse se laissant tomber sur le canapé

-Hum

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais c'est ce que nous faisons… On intervient là où vous avez vos limites !

-Je veux en être !

-C'est avec Jiraya, Tsunade et le conseil qu'il faut voir et ça prend énormément de temps. Généralement, les humains qui se trouvent avec nous ont été sélectionné minutieusement et parce qu'ils ont à un moment ou à un autre été en contact prolongé avec l'un des nôtres. M'expliqua-t-elle blasée

-Ça tombe bien, je réunis tous ces critères non ? Enchéris-je la regardant droit dans les yeux

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire…. Quand j'aurai le temps… Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment

-Comment ça se fait que Jiraya soit au courant ? La regardai-je

-Il est ami avec Tsunade, notre mage hokage, l'équivalent de votre maire à vous. Tous les hauts placés sont au courant de notre existence… M'apprit-elle en s'endormant sur mon canapé en pleine discussion

La mission devait certainement être très coriace pour qu'elle s'endorme subitement sans manger.

Il fallait vraiment que je fasse parti de cette brigade spéciale.

Soupirant, je me levais, un peu frustré, j'avais tant de questions mais bon. Je mangeai seul du coup et parti me coucher. Dans la nuit, je la sentis se coucher près de moi mais au petit matin elle avait disparue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Me voilà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Je suis violemment touché au thorax et sens que je suis en train de partir…

J'entends plus que je ne la vois, une personne m'appelle. Je sens qu'elle me soulève et c'est le trou noir…

« Sakura »

7 mois sont passés depuis ma découverte au commissariat. Ils avaient fait plusieurs allers retours. Sai était venu me saluer car il était le seul de leur équipe à ne pas me connaitre et il fallait rééquilibrer les choses. Le tout avec un sourire que je ne saurai qualifier. Les collègues autour de moi, m'avaient regardé un peu choqués que je les connaisse. Ah s'ils savaient…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je compris que l'affaire prenait un troublant tournant quand je me retrouvais bien malgré moi impliqué. L'enquête sur laquelle j'étais depuis 1an et demi et qui stagnait, coïncidait avec eux… Des enlèvements étranges qui était visiblement dû à des folks… Quelqu'un se servait des humains pour en faire des chimères, des hybrides ou autres créatures fabriqués de toute pièce…

Je me fis propulser encore plus dans leur monde lorsque Sakura vient à la maison avec Gaara, un hybride dieu tanuki et élémentariste de sable. C'était le demi-frère de Temari et accessoirement l'ex de la rose. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il me voulait jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique que je devais passer un test pour rentrer dans la division spéciale et ainsi continuer mon enquête avec eux au lieu de me la retirer. Gaara ayant un haut grade malgré son jeune âge, venait me juger littéralement !

Bien sûr, je réussis le test et me voilà à côtoyer littéralement les plus grandes, les plus dangereuses créatures au monde. Je compris de quel monde Sakura venait et surtout à quel point elle pouvait être une créature dangereuse. Ce qu'elle dégageait en se mouvant dans son monde n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais eu l'habitude de voir d'elle.

La réflexion de Mizuhi me revint de plein fouet à ce moment-là.

Gravillait autour d'elle diverses espèces : Tenten l'elfe, Lee le centaure, Kankuro élémentariste filaire, frère jumeau de Temari et demi-frère de Gaara et tout le haut gratin folklorique…

Lors d'une soirée, elle me présenta ceux que je ne connaissais et que je serai amené à potentiellement rencontrer avec mes nouvelles fonctions mais qui restaient méfiant par mon statut d'Uchiwa.

Shino, le shinigami, me l'expliqua plutôt clairement : « au moindre faux pas de ta part, je n'hésiterai absolument pas à te faucher ton âme et à te laisser errer éternellement ».

Charmant n'est-ce-pas ?

En 15 mois, j'avais totalement changé de vie. Et quelle vie ! J'avais basculé dans un univers où j'étais clairement du menu fretin et chacun pouvait aisément me faire disparaitre sans personne qui se soucierait de ma soudaine disparition.

Bref, dans cette enquête conjointe, j'avais dans la foulée, découvert que j'avais un frère qui avait disparu à la suite d'une dispute avec mes parents sans jamais revenir et ce bien avant ma naissance et que je n'avais donc pas connu, était mêlé à cette sombre histoire d'enlèvement et de disparition! Et que c'était en partie pour ça qu'on m'avait fait rentrer dans la brigade spéciale. Autre sujet de dispute avec la rose. J'eu vraiment l'impression de totalement me faire avoir, alors que je lui faisais confiance. Pire, je commençai à vraiment éprouver quelque chose pour elle.

Bien sûr, hors de question de le lui dire voire même de l'admettre ! Résultat de la soirée : Une rupture. C'était mieux. Je devenais dépendant d'elle et ne savait plus si c'était moi ou l'attirance de sa condition. Si ça se trouve elle avait des pouvoirs qui m'ensorcelaient ! Au moins, j'allais être plus libre de mes mouvements pensai-je, à tort. Il se trouve que sortir puis rompre avec une métamorphe ne signifiait pas disparaitre de la vie l'un de l'autre. Pire, on se voyait assez souvent puisque nous étions sur la même affaire. Elle se contentait de m'ignorer, et d'envoyer Sai ou Naruto pour tout un tas de choses qu'elle avait besoin et j'avoue que ça m'agaçait prodigieusement. N'étions-nous pas adultes ? Bon ok j'avais la palme de la mauvaise foi mais quand même !

Dans l'équipe spéciale, il y avait également d'autres humains qui faisaient équipe avec les autres membres. C'est simple nous étions 3 folks et 1 humain qui faisait le lien avec les affaires tandis que les autres enquêtaient directement sur le terrain. Avide, je demandais plus d'action. Je n'étais pas un flic de bureau.

Sur une piste, Naruto accepta de m'emmener avec lui. Ne s'encombrant pas de véhicule, il me mit sur son dos et parti à toutes pattes ! L'excès de vitesse ne semblait pas s'adresser à nous. J'eu un sourire en pensant aux pauvres radars qui ne seraient pas assez puissants pour le suivre et me demandais si c'était pareil pour Sakura. Voyez comme je reviens souvent à elle…

Arrivé sur place, Naruto s'arrêta près de Sai qui observait les alentours, tendu. Je cherchai Sakura du regard quand elle déboula du toit de l'immeuble en toute souplesse, en toute puissance

-Qu'est-ce qu' il fait là ? S'adressa-t-elle au blond, venimeuse

-J'ai accompagné Naruto parce que je suis sur l'enquête

-C'est trop dangereux pour… Commença-t-elle quand une explosion et une espèce de grande et grosse créature, visiblement très dangereuse débarqua. Toutes babines retroussées

Aussitôt, Sai m'empoigna et me cala sur un arbre comme pour me mettre en sécurité, restant à mes côtés, sur le qui vive

Sakura et Naruto quant à eux, se battaient avec la chose

-C'est une chimère. M'apprit Sai. Des humains qu'on a cherché à modifier mais cela à échouer.

-Une chimère ?

-Tu sais ce que je suis ?

-Un wendigo… Répondis-je incertain de comprendre le rapport

-Exact. Plus précisément, une chimère améliorée, une chimère réussie

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire ainsi que les explications sur Sai que Sakura m'en avait fait, je saisissais l'ampleur de la situation. Des gens, humains et folks, enlevaient d'autres gens pour les modifier. Si ça fonctionnait, tant mieux, ils avaient une arme de choix entre les mains. Et ça si échouait, tant mieux aussi, ils se contentaient de les lâcher dans la nature pour un maximum de dégâts.

-C'est la nature des gens. Qu'ils soient folks ou humains, ils recherchent tous la puissance d'une manière et d'une autre. Mais certains sont du bon côté et essai de réparer les pots cassés, de protéger ceux qui n'y sont pour rien. A nous de choisir ce que l'on veut être. Ce sont eux qui me l'ont appris. Me dit-il. Dans un combat comme celui-là, je pourrai être une gêne pour eux. Je suis un wendigo, un être modifié, je n'ai pas leur puissance de base. Mais je peux veiller sur eux ou sur toi qui est cher à Saku.

Sans répondre, j'observai justement la rose. Elle s'était métamorphosée et était juste époustouflante. Toute en puissance, toute dangereuse, entière dans son élément. Elle était une combattante née et n'avait rien à envier à personne. Avec Naruto, ils étaient dans une sorte de chorégraphie qui ne laissait aucuns répits à la chimère. Dans une ultime attaque, ils achevèrent la bête.

-Allons y. Me fit Sai, me récupérant. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon vu la manière avec laquelle il me manipulait

-C'est par rapport à tout ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à ça… Me dit-elle se remétamorphosant en humaine, nue. Sai lui remit un change, qu'elle enfila rapidement sans sourciller.

-Je comprends. Mais je n'ai pas peur, impressionné oui mais pas peur. Je suis flic justement pour aider ce genre de personne. Je ne peux pas me battre contre eux mais je peux vous aider

Souriante, elle somma le blond de me ramener chez moi

A partir de là, notre relation devint plus amicale, plus courtoise.

-Alors Sasuke, pas trop dur de supporter la division spéciale ? Me demanda un soir Hiro devant un verre

-Vous y faites quoi ? Questionna Riku avide d'information

Comment leur dire que j'avais signé une sorte de pacte avec Tsunade qui consistait à taire toutes leurs activités, sous peine de me faire dévorer par Sai, il s'est évidemment dévoué pour la bonne cause m'avait-il dit un sourire étrange au visage ou de me faire torturer 1000ans par Temari, pas sûr que je vive autant mais ok et toutes menaces propres à chaque membre présent.

Sakura m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des héritiers, de jeunes héritiers. Qu'un jour ou l'autre ce sont eux qui tiendraient la tête de leurs clans respectifs et donc du conseil. Pour l'instant ils étaient considérés comme des enfants au vu de leur jeune âge. Ne voulant pas déranger le grand conseil pour moi, désolé de mon insignifiance avais-je ironiser, ils avaient accepté que ce soit eux qui donnent le verdict sous la supervision de Tsunade. Shikamaru m'avait marqué pour que ce déclenche la malédiction dès les mots sortis de ma bouche. Le large sourire de sa femme et de Kankuro, le « quel dommage » narquois de Ino, Naruto et Kiba, le « son âme est à moi » de Shino et les regards fuyant de Hinata et Sakura, et ceux lourds de sens de Gaara et des autres m'ont convaincu de ne surtout pas tenter le diable !

-On repousse les limites du légal pour cherche plus en profondeur et retrouver ces personnes. Répondis-je le cœur battant attendant un quelconque signe que j'ai perdu l'occasion de me taire.

Rien ne se produisit donc tout allait pour le mieux. Passant à autre chose, je croisai le regard de Choji suivit de Neji, cousin d'Hinata et compagnon de Tenten, qui me fit remonter une sueur froide. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? » pensai-je fortement les cherchant dans la foule…

Me reconcentrant sur mes amis et collègues, je passai la soirée à oublier ces deux-là et le guêpier dans lequel je m'étais jeté.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis mon arrivée à la brigade, Sakura et les autres m'entrainait. Pas que j'en ai foncièrement besoin, après tout étant inspecteur j'avais des notions mais ceux-ci jugèrent que ce n'était rien et qu'ils me prenaient en charge. En fait, chaque humain rentrant dans la division spéciale se devait de subir cet entrainement.

-Ok, mets-toi en garde et attaque. Me dit Sakura, se mettant en position

-Je ne vais pas t'attaquer comme ça… Répliquai-je blasé. Erreur. La rose m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et je dû lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Règle n°1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire

Temari, Kiba, Naruto et Kankuro ne se génèrent absolument pas pour se moquer ouvertement de moi et de ma pathétique performance. A aucun moment, même le plus concentré possible, je ne réussis pas à toucher Sakura.

J'avais chaud, j'étais énervé, j'étais frustré et eux ils en rajoutaient sans ménagement. Quant aux autres leurs sourires moqueurs n'étaient absolument pas masqués et quelque chose me disait que Sakura en avait étrangement profité !

Mais ce n'était rien face à Lee, Temari ou même Tenten ! Cette dernière a l'art et la manière de manier toutes sortes d'armes avec facilité et agilité. Flingues, bazookas, couteaux, épées, sabres et toute la panoplie à sa disposition. Elle manqua de me trancher ou me flinguer à plusieurs reprises, « emporté dans (son) élan » qu'elle disait…

Non vraiment, à la fin de chaque entrainement, qui se terminait avec moi dans un lit à l'infirmerie, je remerciais mes parents de veiller sur moi d'où ils étaient…

Cela dit, l'entrainement porta assez vite ses frais. J'étais un peu plus rapide, un plus endurant, plus résistant… même si les combats contre les chimères leurs étaient exclusivement réservés. Jaloux ? Un peu oui mais pas suicidaire, j'avais une vendetta à poursuivre !

Je m'entendais relativement bien avec tous. J'avais juste un peu de mal avec le caractère de Temari, la fougue de Lee, la férocité de Kiba et les manipulations de Kankuro. On ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde à ce que je sache ! Pourtant, je leur faisais confiance. Du moins j'avais appris à leur faire confiance ! Je m'étais souvent retrouver dans certaines situations assez dangereuses et ils n'avaient pas hésité à venir m'aider. Piquant un peu plus ma fierté de surcroit.

-Pourquoi tu souris Uchiwa. M'attaquai Temari qui me regardait de travers, attirant l'attention

-Parce qu'il faut être maso pour vous app… Commençai avant de vite me reprendre. Pour vous supporter !

Naruto et Kiba s'insurgèrent et commencèrent à me titiller.

Dire que malgré le contexte de nos vies, de nos espèces, de nos enquêtes, je trouvais qu'on ressemblait à une équipe avec les quelques autres humains qui peuplaient la division...

Mais hors de question de reconnaitre que je les appréciais !

Je me trouvais à la morgue avec Neji et Gaara, Jiraya était mort… Un suicide apparemment. Aucun de nous n'était dupes. Nous nous rapprochions trop de la vérité et ceci était un avertissement.

-Laissez-moi. Murmura Tsunade qui venait d'arriver

Nous sortîmes de la pièce. Naruto a pété une durite et avait disparu, Hinata et Sakura sur les talons pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-C'était son parrain. M'expliqua Ino

-Un kitsune vient au monde en prenant l'essence de ses parents. Donc il a été rejeté jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Jiraya quand il avait 10ans… Continua Temari

-Il va avoir la haine et ce n'est pas bon… Enchérit Kiba

-On le sait très bien, espérons que les filles le résonnent… Conclut Shino

-Oui parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça actuellement… Soupira Choji

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je, piqué au vif d'être mis de côté

-Les kitsunes qui sombrent dans la haine sont les plus dangereux esprits qui soient et rien ni personne n'a encore pu en arrêter un… M'apprit sombrement Tenten

Donc, Naruto, joyeux luron, ami dévoué, pouvait devenir un esprit avide et destructeur que rien ne pourra arrêter. Chouette ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes

-Retrouvez-moi impérativement ceux qui ont fait ça. Débarqua Tsunade, tremblante de fureur. C'est clairement un avertissement, mais voilà, ils viennent de nous déclarer la guerre !

Elle tourna les talons et parti rapidement. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs, Shizune, sorcière assistante de cette grande mage, avait du mal à la suivre….

-Nous avons carte blanche. Précisa Shikamaru sortant de l'ombre

A cet instant, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je me reprenais de plein fouet leur côté bestial !

Un frisson me traversa à l'idée de ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire

Pendant 2 mois, je n'eus aucunes nouvelles, ils s'étaient tous volatilisés, littéralement.

Au commissariat, c'était l'effervescence. Les collègues ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit d'enquêter sur la mort de Jiraya et pourquoi ils n'en savaient pas plus concernant ce crime. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il n'avait pas pu se suicider. Ça ne collait pas au personnage. Et moi je me rongeais le frein, ne pouvant rien faire de mon côté.

Danzô Shimura, un homme froid et dangereux, avait pris la relève de Jiraya. Un homme en qui je n'avais absolument pas confiance. Sa manière de se tenir, sa manière de nous regarder, de me regarder, n'inspirait rien de bon. D'ailleurs, il ferma la division spéciale, ne souhaitant pas avoir à faire à eux. Bizarrement, Sai se tenait à ses côtés et m'avait soufflé un jour de rester sur mes gardes quoi qu'il advienne et que s'il le fallait, il faudrait le tuer.

Un soir, en rentrant, je me fis littéralement enlever par Temari… Nous étions dans les airs, direction... Eh bien c'est une bonne question. On sortait clairement de la ville là.

Au bout d'un long moment, de mon point de vue, elle me laissa tomber sur le sol sans aucunes délicatesses. Maugréant, je me relevai et me trouvai face à Shikamaru, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sans parler, il me fit signe de les suivre dans ce qui me sembla être un souterrain. Débouchant sur une grande salle, je retrouvais tout le monde. Ino me sauta dessus, me demandant des nouvelles de Sai en sanglotant.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois savoir sur ce nouveau commissaire ? M'alertai-je

-C'est le maître de Sai ! Me dit Lee, dans un sérieux déconcertant qui ne lui ressemblait pas

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un horrible homme, qui a fait des choses horribles, qui devrait être mort mais qui a visiblement fait des expériences horribles sur lui car il a remis trop simplement la main sur mon homme ! Craqua Ino.

Je remarquai qu'il manquait néanmoins Naruto et les 2 filles. Le remarquant, Gaara m'expliqua que Naruto était en retraite spirituelle mais qu'ils nous rejoindraient bientôt.

-Si on t'a fait venir c'est parce qu'on a le fin mot de l'histoire et que Sakura nous a parlé de la manière dont tes parents sont morts. Commença Shikamaru

-Vous croyez que c'est lié ?

-Sûrement. Dans tous les cas, il va falloir que tu quittes la ville. Ça va devenir mouvementé avec ton frangin. Me lança Kiba

Irrité, froid, droit je lui appris qu'il était absolument hors de question que je me sauve et que je me battrai avec eux. Frangin ou pas ! C'est tout autant mon combat qu'eux.

J'eu droit aux éternels ricanements mais personnes ne releva. Je passai la soirée avec eux, peaufinant un plan et complétant ce que j'avais pu louper. Eux aussi me faisaient-ils confiance comme c'était mon cas ? Je l'espérais pour la suite

Voilà deux ans que j'avais renversé Sakura un soir en rentrant du travail, deux ans que j'avais atterri dans leur monde… et ce soir, me voilà dans une bataille titanesque, à l'insu des humains, avec quelques-uns de la bande, un peu mal en point cela dit, face à mon supposé frère

-Tu devrais me rejoindre qu'on forme une famille. M'appâta-t-il

Il était impressionnant. Grand, froid, les yeux rouges, sans sourcillement, totalement stoïque et indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Je pourrai t'apprendre à être un vampire, à utiliser les pouvoirs fabuleux qu'on pourrait avoir… Continua-t'il

-Non merci, ma famille est morte

-Oui, dommage, s'ils m'avaient écouté, ils seraient encore là. Haussa-t-il les épaules d'un air blasé

-C'est toi qui les as tués ? M'énervai-je

-Pas vraiment… Disons que je n'ai pas tenu l'arme mais que papa a effectivement tout fait.

De fureur, de tristesse, de tout un tas de sentiments qui se mêlait en moi, je l'attaquai avec toute la hargne que je pouvais

-SASUKE NON. Cria-Sakura qui se démenait avec son adversaire mais gardait un œil sur moi

Avant que je n'atteigne Itachi, Neji m'avait récupéré et posé plus loin alors que je l'insultais de tous les noms

-Si tu es blessé, pire que tu meurs, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Demanda-t-il glacial

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est mon frère et il a tué ma famille, c'est à moi de les venger. Répliquai-je tout aussi glacial

Hochant la tête, il se poussa et j'attaquai Itachi tandis qu'il allait prêter main forte aux autres. Oui toutes les équipes étaient là contre les sbires de mon frère.

Moi je l'attaquai, du moins j'essayais de le faire. Il était vampire, j'étais humain, je ne lui faisais pas grand mal et surtout il n'avait aucun mal à m'éviter et à m'en faire !

Irrité, frustré, essoufflé, fatigué, les poumons au bord de l'implosion, je remarquai qu'on s'était drôlement éloigné de la bataille plus loin.

-Regarde toi ? Tu fais pitié. Me méprisa-t-il

Incapable de répondre, je m'élançai une fois de plus contre lui.

Me voilà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Je suis violemment touché au thorax et sens que je suis en train de partir…

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire grand-chose. Sa main avait juste traversé mon thorax. Une seule fois, net et précis. J'étais touché. Mortellement.

Navrant. Je viens de découvrir le meurtrier de mes parents et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'avais crié, j'avais pleuré mais rien n'y fit, sans sourciller il m'avait tué. Gravement. Violemment.

Au loin, j'entendais une voix, d'homme, grave et suave à la fois. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux et voir qui c'était mais en vain.

J'entendais plus que je ne la voyais cette personne qui m'appelait et se rapprochait. Je sentis qu'elle me soulevait

-ça va aller, je m'occupe de toi… Me disait-elle réconfortante

Toutes mes pensées convergèrent vers une seule et même personne avant le trou noir

« Sakura »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

J'avais chaud. Une chaleur incandescente brulait en moi mais également sur moi. Comme si j'étais en plein désert, au moment de l'heure la plus chaude de la journée, sans eau, à porter une charge inidentifiable mais lourde. Une charge m'accablant de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, prête à m'exploser de toute part. Puis trou noir.

J'avais froid. Un froid polaire et dévastateur. Je tremblais de froid sans possibilité de me réchauffer d'une quelconque manière. Je claquais des dents à m'en couper la langue. Comme si j'étais au fin fond de la Sibérie sans autre échappatoire que la mort prête à m'accueillir à bras ouvert. Puis trou noir.

Silence et obscurité. J'avais du mal à respirer. L'air me manquait littéralement. J'avais l'impression d'inhaler de la larve à chaque supposé inspiration. Ça me brulait de partout, dans la trachée, dans les poumons. Tout mon corps était ankylosé et lourd. Puis trou noir.

J'avais mal partout. J'avais l'impression que mes os ne cessaient de se casser sans répit. Se resoudent puis se recassent à l'infini. Comme si je m'étais fait percuter par un camion ou avait fini dans un broyeur. Puis trou noir.

J'étais perdu. Je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien à part la souffrance de mon corps, je n'entendais rien. Où étais-je ? Mais surtout qui étais-je ? Puis trou noir.

Il faisait tellement chaud. J'avais tellement mal. J'étais littéralement en train de m'embraser de toute part et hurlait. Du moins j'essayais. J'avais l'impression qu'aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche. Pire que j'étais en train d'étouffer à mesure du temps. Puis trou noir.

J'avais froid. Je claquai des dents, du moins je le pensai. Je ne ressentais que souffrance et froid. Rien d'autre. Je ne percevais rien d'autre autour de moi que ce mal qui me consumait. Puis trou noir.

Des bruits sourds et indistincts résonnaient autour de moi ou alors était-ce dans ma tête, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ça me martelait le crâne à n'en plus finir. Je crois que j'entendis le son de ma propre voix crier dans ce vacarme infernal qui venait de toute part. Puis trou noir.

Mal, épuisé, incertain, je me concentrai sur les bruits que j'entendais. Des paroles échangées. J'entendais de l'eau qui coulait. Des pas. Des respirations. Pleins de sons s'éloignant, se rapprochant, je ne savais pas sur lesquels me concentrer. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer justement, ça me martelait la tête. Puis trou noir

Encore et toujours ces mêmes bruits mais cette fois avec des odeurs indistinctes. Fuités, amères, salées, mouillées. Près et éloignées. Puis trou noir.

-ça fait des semaines qu'il est comme ça. Que pouvons-nous faire ? S'exclamait une voix, féminine, fluette

-C'est normal, certains prennent des années à se reconfigurer si puis-je dire… Renchérit une autre, masculine, grave

-Des années ?! Emit une 3ème, masculine, criarde

-Il a besoin de réapprivoiser son environnement, de comprendre ses nouveaux sens mais surtout de faire le vide en lui pour se retrouver, savoir qui il est exactement… Dit la 2ème voix

Puis trou noir.

Un mal de tête me réveilla en sursaut. Yeux ouverts. Tout est flou. « Où suis-je ? » Demandai-je en papillonnant des yeux essayant de me stabiliser. Je sentis quelqu'un près de moi mais assez éloigné. Peut-être l'ai-je pensé et non-dit

-Tu es chez moi. Me répondit néanmoins la personne. Un homme vraisemblablement

-Qui suis-je ? Redemandai-je tout aussi incertain d'avoir parlé comme la 1ère fois. Ma voix semblait résonner de partout et surtout dans ma tête

-A toi de me le dire… Me somma la voix

Je ne voyais rien, tout était flou, tous les sons résonnaient en moi et m'épuisai

-Faites que ça s'arrête… Suppliai-je

-Fais le vide. Concentre-toi

-Non ça fait mal… Suppliai-je encore plus

Puis trou noir

-Il est resté conscient un bon moment, mais ne doit pas voir car il ne me regardait pas et surtout il a du mal à faire le vide autour de lui… Parlai la voix d'homme que j'avais déjà entendu et avec qui j'avais parlé

-C'est une bonne chose ? Demanda la voix féminine

-Tout est entre ses mains. Tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé son point d'ancrage, il aura du mal à revenir

-Son point d'ancrage ?

-Un mot, une odeur, un objet ou une personne qui lui permettrai de garder son humanité et donc de se rappeler qui il est…

Ils partirent.

Ouvrant les yeux, j'observai tout autour de moi. Au début encore un peu flou puis à mesure, je m'habituai à la pièce sombre, une chambre je suppose. J'étais sur un lit, attaché par des chaines… Pourquoi ? Où étais-je ? Je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais, ni qui était ces gens qui allaient et venaient me voir… Je voyais tout. Mais absolument tout dans les moindres petits détails. J'entendais tout. Comme si le monde entier se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi. J'essayais de me concentrer mais impossible, ça me donnait trop mal à la tête. Je préférais continuer à observer les environs. Au bout d'un moment, du moins je suppose, je n'avais plus la notion du temps, l'homme revient.

Il était grand, vieux, brun, ténébreux, les yeux rouges.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Mentis-je

-Ne me ment pas

-Qui suis-je ?

-A toi de me le dire. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire qui m'irrita prodigieusement

-Je ne le sais pas justement. Et pourquoi je suis attaché ? M'agaçai-je

-Si, cherche au fond de toi. Concentre-toi uniquement sur toi… Quant aux chaines, c'est pour ta sécurité et un peu de la nôtre… Me dit-il en se retournant vers la porte

Une odeur particulière vint me chatouiller les narines. Douce, possiblement sucrée, une odeur de fer dirai-je. Soudain ma gorge me brûla, mon ventre se comprima

-Tu as sans doute faim. M'apprit-il tandis qu'une jeune femme me donnai une tasse remplit d'un liquide rougeâtre

Méfiant, je lui pris le récipient. Il m'attirait et me répugnait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, le regard toujours circonscrit envers le liquide

-Du sang !

-Non merci. Fis-je en rendant la tasse à la jeune femme

Mon ventre se tordit…

-Tu es un vampire pourtant

-Non. M'exclamais-je catégorique

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ton cœur ne bat plus

Maintenant qu'il le disait, effectivement, je n'avais vu les battements de mon cœur. Paniqué, je pris mon pouls haletant.

-Tout va bien… Essaya-t-il de me calmer.

C'est une blague ? Comment tout pouvait bien aller alors que mon cœur ne battait plus. Comment ça se faisait que j'étais debout, conscient, parlant alors que mon cœur était mort ?

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il continua

-Tu as été tué il y a quelques temps, mais tes amis m'ont demandé de te sauver

-Quels amis ?

-Tu les verras bien assez tôt. Alors qui es-tu ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais surement pas un vampire !

-Pourtant tu as faim

Ma gorge se serra à cette évocation

-Oui de vraie nourriture

-Ok. Il fit signe à la jeune femme qui sorti de je ne sais où une banane et me la tendit

-Mange alors. M'ordonna-t-il

-A peine l'avais-je mis en bouche que je la recrachais violemment

-Tu vois ? S

Soupirant il demanda qu'on me laisse la banane et la tasse à mon chevet, puis ils partirent tous les deux. Tant mieux, je pourrai mieux réfléchir

J'haletai de plus en plus, j'avais mal à la gorge, au ventre, aux poumons. Tous ces bruits, toutes ces odeurs qui m'accablaient de toute part me fatiguait prodigieusement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas manger et ce sang m'attirait. Il était hors de question que je m'en nourrisse. Tous les jours, la jeune femme m'en apportait du frais et me suppliait d'en boire sinon je mourrai.

J'étais totalement réfractaire à ça. Je ne la regardai même plus parce que je suivais véritablement le sillon de ses veines, je les voyais pulser sous sa peau et ne rêvais que d'y planter mes dents pour la vider entièrement et cela m'horrifiais d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

J'avais tenté tous les aliments possibles, à chaque fois, je vomissais tripes et boyaux. Je ne pouvais rien avaler et je me sentais considérablement faiblir.

Tous les jours, l'homme venait me voir. Il ne parlait pas, me regardait simplement, me demandant qui étais-je, "Je ne sais pas", puis repartait

Un soir, n'en pouvant plus, je me laissais tenter. J'attrapai la nouvelle tasse et la bu d'un coup sec.

Bien-être, ce liquide chaud, me faisait du bien ! Peut-être étais-je vraiment un vampire… Sur cette pensée, je rendis tout le sang que je venais d'ingurgiter

-Vas-y doucement, sans te presser

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Haletai-je

-Vu que tu es affamé, te jeter dessus ne te fera que du mal…

Acquiesçant, je le laissais me guider. Effectivement, ça brûlait moins.

Qui était ce type ? Comment j'étais mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qui j'étais ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je sombrai.

Depuis que je buvais ce sang, ça allait mieux. J'avais toujours mal à la tête, à cause de ces sons et odeurs aux alentours mais j'avais moins mal au corps et aux poumons. Je reprenais des forces. J'étais toujours attaché, ce qui m'énervais mais tant que je ne savais pas qui j'étais et n'avais pas trouvé de point d'ancrage d'après lui, je les garderais

Les autres voix étaient revenues. Un blond et une rose. Ils m'appelèrent « Sasuke »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis la visite du blond et de la rose, j'avais sombré dans un mal sans fin… Palpitations frénétiques. Mal à la tête chronique, comme si j'étais dans un étau. Angoisse notoire.

D'autant plus qu'à force de boire du sang, mes canines avaient également poussés, m'occasionnant plus de douleur.

Je revoyais des images de ma vie, de mon enfance, de mon adolescence, de ma vie adulte sans cohérence… ça allaient et venaient aléatoirement. Sans que je n'aie le temps de m'y concentrer et de comprendre.

L'homme, ne cessait de me répéter de trouver mon ancrage. Comme si c'était aussi facile. J'aimerai bien le trouver aussi pour ne plus souffrir.

La rose s'était jetée dans mes bras comme si nous nous connaissions. Ce geste eut raison de moi. Tout mon être vrilla, comme si j'avais été percuté par une onde de choc. Je l'avais violemment repoussé. La surprise et la peine me serrèrent le cœur sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais je le devais, son odeur enivra mes narines et j'avais eu une furieuse envie de planter mes crocs dans son cou. Une envie encore plus forte et pressante que pour Karin, celle qui s'occupait de moi.

Karin, était une succube qui fût sauvée par « le maitre » comme elle l'appelait. Elle venait d'un laboratoire où on l'avait enfermé pour puiser son sang et créer de nouvelles chimères.

Ça faisait des semaines que je luttais contre ces souvenirs qui m'assaillaient. J'avais rejeté les 2 autres, leur sommant de ne pas revenir. Le voile de peine dans les yeux émeraudes de la rose s'épaissit un peu plus.

Malgré tout, ils revinrent assez souvent me voir et me parler mais je refusai catégoriquement de les voir, surtout elle… Quelque chose en eux, en elle, me retournai de toute part et cela me faisait assez peur de découvrir qui ils étaient, qui j'étais pour eux. Et ça me faisait très, trop, mal également.

L'épais nuage noir dans ma tête commençait à s'éclaircir, j'avais moins mal à la tête. « Le maitre » pensais que c'était simplement parce que je commençais à accepter ma condition vampirique. Cependant , je dois toujours trouver mon ancrage afin de ne pas « me » perdre qu'il disait, bien qu'il trouvât que j'avais les idées assez claires pour un tout jeune vampire.

« Le maitre » m'avait enlevé les chaines, jugeant que je n'étais plus un danger. De ce fait, je pouvais me promener facilement dans la demeure mais avec l'interdiction formelle d'en sortir sous peine de mourir définitivement… Autant dire que je me contentais de ce que j'avais sans en vouloir trop. De plus, je ne pouvais pas sortir en plein jour donc ça limitait mes fugues que j'avais quand même tenté de faire ! Je cherchais toujours qui j'étais, qui était ce maitre qui s'occupait de moi, qui était ces personnes qui se souciaient de « Sasuke ».

J'avais entamé une liaison avec Karin. Un soir, elle m'avait embrassé et j'avais suivi le rythme. C'était bien, c'était agréable mais quelque chose en moi n'allait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Comme une culpabilité ancrée dès que j'avais répondu au baiser.

Karin était jolie. Des yeux et une belle crinière rouge flamboyant. Elle était apparemment une cousine lointaine du blond qui venait me voir. Elle était sympathique, un peu bavarde, un peu folle je dirai et avait tendance à parler avant de réfléchir. Donc oui nous couchions ensemble mais sans plus. D'après elle ça viendrai mais moi j'avais quelque chose, peut-être quelqu'un, qui bloquait cette action. Mais qui ?

Tout restait flou. J'avais rassemblé quelques idées, quelques pensées de ma vie. Et je savais déjà que je ne resterai pas dans cette demeure éternellement. Au fond de moi, je savais que je me devais de vite me retrouver pour partir. Karin rigolait et me disait qu'elle aussi voulait le faire et que maintenant elle s'y trouvait tellement bien, que même si elle partait, elle y reviendra rapidement.

J'avais également rencontré Suigetsu, un triton, lors d'une balade dans le jardin. Il avait surgi de l'eau, me surprenant grandement par sa dégaine et sa manière de parler. Il se disputait souvent avec Karin et ne cessait de me proposer les quelques sirènes qui peuplaient apparemment le bassin. Ils mettaient une énergie débordante dans leur dispute sans faille. Je trouvai que ça cachait une certaine attirance qu'ils refusaient de reconnaitre. C'est un personnage très étrange. Très blanc, pour ne pas dire trop pâle mais étant un être d'eau cela était normal, il avait les cheveux bleu clair, les yeux violets, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Vraiment débordant d'énergie comme le blond.

Ce fût ma rencontre avec Jugo qui se montra décisif dans ma quête du moi. C'est un métamorphe animalier de type oiseau. Au fond de moi, quelque chose s'éveilla et j'eu brièvement l'image d'un chat blanc aux yeux verts. Il m'expliqua qu'il y avait autant de métamorphe que d'animaux voire d'humain. A la naissance, ils étaient assez instables et durant leur enfance, ils oscillaient entre plusieurs espèces avant d'établir un genre de contrat de sang avec une espèce préférée. Celle avec laquelle ils sont le plus à l'aise lors de la transformation. Lui en l'occurrence, les oiseaux. Il aimait s'évader, sentir le vent sur lui, ce sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu étant né en captivité dans un cirque humain. Encore une fois, c'était le maitre qui l'avait sauvé.

À la suite de ma rencontre avec lui, je ne cessais de rêver de ce petit chat blanc au regard émeraude. Il ronronnait à mes côtés et parfois semblait me parler mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre, à entendre ce qu'il me disait. « Le maître » me disait que c'était ça, qu'elle était mon ancrage sans préciser qui était ce « elle »

-C'est à toi de le découvrir Sasuke, sinon c'est trop facile

-Me trouver est primordial j'ai saisi mais un peu d'aide ne serai pas du luxe

-Trop facile voyons

Maugréant, je dégustai ma tasse de sang

-Et sinon qui êtes-vous ? Parce que vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu

-Disons que je suis un vieil homme

-Mais encore ?

-Te le dire maintenant n'a aucun intérêt, mais crois-moi, le moment opportun tu sauras

Il se leva et parti, me laissant plus frustré que jamais.

Mes rêves, ou cauchemars au choix, se terminaient toujours pareil, le chat blanc apparaissait et me parlait. Suigetsu se moquai de moi, Karin se renfrognait dès que je parlais de ce chat et marmonnait dans sa barbe, seul Jugo m'apprit que si jamais l'impression que ce chat parlait c'est qu'il était possible que ce soit un métamorphe. Et là ça me frappa. Je cherchais des choses que je connaissais, or je venais de devenir vampire, de ce fait avant j'étais humain. J'avais une vie humaine depuis ma naissance et non folks. Donc je devais chercher au plus profond de moi pour éveiller le Sasuke humain. A cette constatation, les 3 m'avaient souri et le maitre m'en félicita me redemandant encore une fois qui j'étais. Il allait trop vite en besogne lui !

Je faisais ce que je pouvais avec ce que j'avais.

J'en était là dans mes réflexions quand un soir, me réveillant en sursaut, je compris que le chat ne cessait de m'appelai. J'avais même associé la voix de la rose à celle du chat et basculai littéralement dans un lourd sommeil dont je n'arrivai plus à me réveiller. J'étais conscient de ce qui m'entourait mais sans pouvoir interagir. Comme une espèce de transe sans fin

-Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la voix du blond, Naruto. Son nom me vint naturellement à l'esprit sans savoir comment.

-Depuis 3 jours environ, je crois qu'il a trouvé son ancrage

-Qui ? Demanda la rose, Sakura.

Sa voix me faisait réagir

-Ça sera à lui de le dire. Enchérit le maitre, me confirmant qu'il savait effectivement qui était ce chat qui me torturait les esprits

Je sentis, une main se poser sur moi, fraiche, douce, câline. Cette main apaisa les tourments dans lesquels je me trouvais, puis trou noir.

Papillonnant des yeux, me réhabituant à la luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, le nuage noir dans lequel je me trouvai avait totalement disparu. Tout était plus clair. Je savais qui j'étais. Je savais ce que j'étais avant et maintenant. J'avais accepté ma condition vampirique anciennement humain. Je me rappelais tout. De mon enfance à la nuit où je mourus ainsi que ma résurrection en tant que vampire. A toute la souffrance que j'avais ressenti à ce passage, cette transformation. Je me rappelais Naruto et du groupe, de Sakura et de notre histoire, de Karin et de notre relation, de Suigetsu et Jugo. Et surtout du maître.

Avec les éléments qui me revinrent en mémoire, avec ce que j'avais appris ces derniers temps, je compris qui il était exactement.

Déterminé, je traversais les couloirs pour le retrouver. En chemin, je croisai Karin qui m'avait regardé surpris et me lança un sourire contrit. Elle m'indiqua la direction à suivre pour le trouver. Hochant la tête de remerciement, je continuai ma route sans plus. Pas besoin de mots, je me suis trouvé, il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Il était dans la rosserie, tranquillement assis à lire. Il leva ses yeux rouges vers moi, humant l'air, un petit sourire en coin. La version vieille et majestueuse des hommes de ma famille, de mon père m'observait

-Tu as compris. Devina-t-il


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-Tu as compris. Devina-t-il

-Tu es Izuna Uchiwa. Affirmai-je droit au but

-Exactement, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus

-Depuis la mort de mes parents

-C'est regrettable, je n'étais pas sûr place et n'est pu apprendre, ou plutôt sentir leur mort à la dernière minute sans pouvoir arriver à temps.

-Sentir ? Demandai-je m'asseyant en face de lui

-Oui, le lien que j'ai avec mes descendants me permets de sentir lorsqu'ils meurent. Jusqu'à présent, je ne les ai vu que sur leur lit de mort sans pouvoir les aider ou les sauver.

-Pourtant moi… ?

-J'avais un œil sur toi depuis longtemps et tes amis m'ont supplié de te sauver. J'enquêtais également sur ce phénomène et j'étais sur les lieux de votre bataille. Savoir qu'un de mes descendants se trouvait dans cette horrible affaire, me froisse plus qu'autre chose. Généralement, je ne t'interviens que rarement pour ne pas casser le court du destin mais là, je me devais d'agir. Cela va trop loin !

Petit silence, avant que je reprenne

-Je compte me venger

-Inutile

-Pourquoi ? Fronçai-je les sourcils

-Tu as tué ton frère ce soir là

Voyant ma surprise, il enchaina

-Ta dernière attaque a été décisive. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment mais tu as réussi à mortellement le toucher avec ton arme.

-J'ai voulu le sauver également mais en vain. Continua-t-il

-Le sauver alors qu'il a fait tout ça ?

-Sache que tout n'est ni blanc ni noir, c'est plus complexe que ça. De plus il était manipulé par Danzo et mon frère, Madara

-Madara ?

Il m'expliqua qu'il était toujours vivant et détestait les humains. Pour lui, ce n'était que des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Pourtant, depuis toujours humains et folks vivaient en étroite harmonie, malheureusement, il cassa cette harmonie en cherchant à dominer les humains mais ça se retourna contre nous. Oui j'avais fini par comprendre et par accepter que je fusse un folk maintenant

-Et ses autres complices ? Demandai-je

-En fuite, le seul qui y a échappé et continue de sauver les apparences c'est Danzo. Tes amis cherchent à le faire tomber depuis 1 an mais sans succès, il est doué.

Ca me frappa, cela faisait 1an que je me torturait l'esprit. J'avais perdu 1an à essayer de comprendre qui j'étais ! 1 an que cette bataille avait eut lieu. 1 an que j'étais un vampire…

M'observant dans mes réflexions, il se pencha vers l'avant, coude sur les genoux et me questionna le sourire aux lèvres

-Donc qui es-tu ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Lui répondis-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Et quel était ton ancrage ?

-Sakura

-Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre

-Je ne le lui dirai pas

-Pourquoi ?

-Je compte partir m'occuper de Danzo et des autres. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve mêler à ça

-Tu es haineux

-Oui mais je garde les idées claires

-Fait attention, on peut vite basculer…

-Je sais mais elle est mon ancrage

Sur de moi, je le remerciais pour tout et partit vers ma chambre, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici.

Dans celle-ci, je retrouvais le trio installé tranquillement

-Yo ! Parait que t'as retrouvé la tête ? M'apostropha Suigetsu allongé sur mon lit

-Je ne l'avais pas perdu. Maugréai-je. Mais oui, je me rappelle

-Et tu es ? Me demanda Jugo

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Répondis-je

-Comme Izuna

-C'est son descendant. Dis Karin

-Tu savais ? Lui demandai-je en la regardant

-J'étais là quand il t'a ramené avec Naruto et Sakura. Vous étiez mal en point

-Tu savais ! Soupçonnai-je la rouge

-Oui mais je n'avais pas le droit de parler et j'ai fini par avoir le béguin pour toi. Me confirma-t-elle en baissant la type

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me questionna Jugo laissant les 2 autres se battre sur la pseudo déclaration de Karin

-Partir, retrouver certains responsables de ma déchéance familiale et le leur faire payer !

-On commences par quoi ? M'interrogea Suigetsu

-On ? M'étonnai-je

-Bah oui, on t'accompagne et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire

Surpris, je les regardais tous les 3, hochant la tête pour confirmer les dire du bleu.

-Je vais mener mon enquête en récupérant les notes chez moi

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour tes amis ? Me demanda Karin

-Je compte les garder loin de moi par tous les moyens. Je n'ai pas encore le temps pour eux

Sautant sur ses pieds, Suigetsu me sourit, prêt pour de nouvelles aventures comme il le dit

Izuna se présenta à moi avec une bague me permettant de sortir en plein jour. Il est vrai que j'avais un peu oublié ce petit souci et le voilà qu'il m'enlevait une épine du pied.

-Merci. Le remerciais-je du plus profond de ce cœur qui ne battait plus

-Fais attention à toi Sasuke, tu es le dernier représentant sain du clan Uchiwa.

-Avec toi et Madara

-Madara est un fou furieux en perdition depuis très longtemps. Quant à moi, mon temps touche à sa fin… M'apprit-il

Souriant à nos airs interloqués

-Je ne suis pas éternel, personne ne l'est, je suis resté suffisamment longtemps sur terre, il est temps que je parte. Un jour tu le sentiras en toi et sauras que mon heure est arrivée. J'ai été ravi de vivre avec toi cette année

-Mais maitre… L'interpella Karin la larme à l'œil

-Ne t'inquiète pas Karin, tout va bien, peut-être retrouverai-je mon amour ?

-Malgré tout ce temps vous l'aimez toujours ? S'étonna Suigetsu

-Sache qu'un vampire n'aime qu'une seule personne. Il peut avoir des amantes mais une fois qu'il a trouvé la personne qui lui faut, il y retourna toujours. Généralement, cet amour est notre ancrage. Nous expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant sur moi. Partez tous ensemble, faites attention, prenez soin de vous et adieu. Conclut-il en s'en allant

C'est le cœur lourd que nous partions loin de cette demeure qui nous avait accueilli et sauver.

Voilà 2ans et demi que j'étais parti, que nous étions partis tous les 3. 1ere halte dans mon appartement que je trouvais toujours bien entretenu. La légère odeur qui s'en dégageait me fit comprendre que Sakura y était pour beaucoup. Peut-être c'était elle installée ici, je le lui demanderai surement si je la croisai…

-Et ben, et ben joli petit lot. Siffla Suigetsu en s'affalant sur le canapé

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Sakura rentra. Toute aussi surprise de nous voir que nous de la voir ici

-Que faites-vous là ?

-On n'est venu chercher des documents pour moi

-Bonsoir poupée, je suis Suigetsu. Me coupa le bleu, un air charmeur

-Je suis un chat, t'es un poisson dois-je te faire un dessin… Souffla-t-elle blasée

-Oui ça risque d'être mortellement sportif entre nous bébé… Continua-t-il sans se soucier du reste

Levant, parfaitement synchro, les yeux au ciel, nous décidâmes, tacitement, de l'ignorer

-Quels documents as-tu besoin ? Se reconcentra-t-elle sur moi

-On est tombé dans un interrogatoire ou quoi ? S'offusqua Karin s'accrochant à mon bras. Je vis le regard de Sakura se voiler à ce geste.

-C'est un peu soudain que de vous voir là Karin… Répondit-elle sèchement à la rouquine

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea la rouge en remettant ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux

-Elle habite ici. Répondis-je à la place de Sakura, surprenant tout le monde, elle la 1ere. C'était une évidence. Et ça ne me dérangeai pas plus que ça, au contraire

Suigetsu ronchonna que ce n'était pas normal que j'ai pu perdre la mémoire sur une aussi belle créature, Karin se renfrogna comprenant qu'on vivait ici tous les deux -pas tout à fait vrai mais pas tout à fait faux non plus- et Jugo était toujours à la même place sans bouger ni prendre part à la discussion

-J'ai des choses à faire et j'ai besoin de ces documents

-Tu comptes te venger ? Devina-t-elle

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Sasuke…

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, juste les documents et n'essaie pas de m'arrêter sinon je te tuerai. Assenais-je froidement

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu un vampire que ça te donne tous les droits. Me défia-t-elle en me jetant un tas de papiers qu'elle venait de récupérer d'une étagère. Suigetsu se contenta de siffler, impressionné de cette répartie qu'elle avait et chantonner qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle à coup sûr. Karin renifla de dédain, visiblement contrarié de la manière dont Sakura s'était adressé à moi. En même temps, je l'avais bien cherché et elle n'a pas un caractère facile.

Je fis signe aux autres d'avancer, nous partions. Passant à côté d'elle, je lui murmurais en fermant la porte «Sakura, merci »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Voilà 2ans et demi que je parcourais le monde en compagnie de Karin, Suigetsu et Jugo pour faire le ménage avant d'atteindre ma cible finale.

Après mon départ de l'appartement, j'avais entendu Sakura sanglotée et je n'eus qu'une envie c'était de faire demi-tour et la prendre dans mes bras, m'excusant encore et encore.

Mais il était nécessaire que je tranche les liens pour aller au bout de ma mission. J'aurais bien le temps de me faire pardonner si je survivais.

Nous avions trouvé un endroit où nous baser pour étudier les documents en ma possession, pour effectuer certaines recherches avant de nous lancer dans le grand bain.

J'avais rencontré Orochimaru, un métamorphe serpent, décidément cette espèce me collait aux basques. Il nous aida dans nos recherches et se joint à nous avec son sbire Kabuto, Lycan.

Je me retrouvé affilié à de sacrés alliés pour ma vengeance. Orochimaru et Kabuto, entreprirent de consolider mon entrainement et m'aider à contrôler cette nouvelle force, ce nouveau corps, ces nouveaux pouvoirs que je découvrais aux fils des jours.

Lors de mon voyage, j'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises les membres de la division spéciale qui essayèrent de me résonner. Le plus ardent fût bien sûr Naruto, avec lequel je fini par me battre. Je ne pouvais pas revenir maintenant, je devais aller jusqu'au au bout même si j'en mourrai ! Il ne cessait de brailler qu'il me sauvera et me ramènerai à la raison. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui ! Je savais ce que je faisais. Rien d'autre ne comptait ! Pas même mon amour pour Sakura.

Le seul point positif était que j'étais à égalité avec eux. Le Sasuke humain n'aurait pas fait long feu face au blondinet, mais le Sasuke vampire avait réussi à lui tenir tête, malgré des blessures qui m'obligèrent à quelques jours de repos pour récupérer, ralentissant mon entreprise.

Karin avait essayé de me reséduire. Je lui fis comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien. Maintenant que je me rappelais la rose, je ne pouvais plus être avec elle, même si j'avais fait de la peine à la rose pour sa sécurité.

Izuna était mort quelques temps auparavant. J'avais senti en moi une tristesse profonde et inexplicable. Je compris que c'était ça. L'année passée à ces côtés me réapprit à vivre en famille et je l'en remerciais grandement.

J'étais dans un salon, assis sur un fauteuil attendant l'hôte de cette maison, l'un des derniers sur ma liste

-Bonjour Danzo. Susurrais-je face à l'homme qui écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

Non, je n'étais pas mort !

-Que fais-tu là Uchiwa junior ?

-Tu dois le savoir ? Souriais-je mesquin

-Tu crois que je me laisserai faire ?

-Tout ton petit personnel est aux prises avec mes coéquipiers. Ici il n'y a que toi et moi

Perdant son sourire, il plongea vers une épée qu'il brandit face moi, réveillant mon esprit prédateur. Soit jouons !

Nous nous battions sauvagement. C'est qu'il avait capté l'essence de beaucoup de folks, et maniait ces dernières avec brio ! Mais je n'étais pas en reste. Ma rage, ma haine, ma colère ressortaient à chaque coup porté ! Je devais le tuer. Je devais les venger. Il faisait partie des responsables qui avaient tués ma famille et je me devais de les venger pour être tranquille et passer à autre chose. J'en avais besoin pour avancer.

Dans une ultime attaque, je le touchai mortellement. Pendant qu'il s'écroulait, ma peine revint en flèche. A chaque fois que je tuai un membre de cette guilde, un poids s'enlevait de mes épaules et une peine immense me submergeait.

Depuis le début de cette vendetta, une haine me bouffait de l'intérieur et je n'arrivai pas à la calmer. Quelquefois, j'allais en ville pour observer Sakura et retrouver raison, disparaissant avant qu'elle ne me remarque. J'en avais besoin, étant mon point d'ancrage, la voir me permettait de me rafraichir les idées et repartir d'un bon pied. Izuna avait raison, on pouvait facilement se perdre dans ce cycle sombre de la haine.

Lors de mon combat contre Danzo, je failli basculer. Il m'a été très dur de revenir. J'avais été odieux avec mon équipe à ce moment-là et ils faillirent partir. Croisant Sakura, Naruto et Sai, ils me remirent les idées en place de façon assez virulente, où je blessai Sakura, du moins elle s'interposa entre une attaque du blondinet et moi, se prenant un mauvais coup. Son sang giclant de sa joue me réveilla instantanément. M'excusant platement, elle me mit une gifle phénoménale

-Tu veux te venger et nous ne pouvons t'arrêter mais ne sombre pas et ne nous inquiète pas ! Fit-elle, les mains sur les hanches, le regard dur

Cette bouffée d'amour que j'eus pour elle à cet instant me requinqua à bloc !

Elle comprenait ce que je faisais, ne m'arrêterai pas et pensait toujours à moi malgré mes bêtises. Il fallait que j'agisse vite pour rentrer, pour revenir

Il était temps de passer au dernier. Madara Uchiwa. Ma vengeance l'avait titillé et bien agacé à ce qu'il paraissait. Et il m'attendait de pied ferme ! Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à le chercher bien longtemps.

Quand j'étais arrivé sur place, la division spéciale était déjà présente et se battait contre lui et ses sbires. Sans plus attendre, mon équipe et moi-même nous joignons à eux dans un combat des plus épique. Le tout, le plus à l'insu possible des humains, qu'on ne devait sous aucuns prétextes inclure dedans. C'était à nous de les protéger contre les folks perdus.

Madara était d'un niveau nettement supérieur au nôtre ! Notre seul espoir était de l'affaiblir considérablement avec nos attaques pour pouvoir espérer avoir un tant soit peu le dessus. Chose qui s'avérait être particulièrement difficile à faire. Il se moquait ouvertement de nous qui mettions tout notre soul pour l'avoir.

Au tournant décisif, Naruto et moi mourûmes quelques instants mais Karin et Sakura joignirent leurs forces pour nous tirer d'affaire afin qu'on puisse vaincre Madara qu'on avait réussi à affaiblir alors qu'il nous touchait assez mortellement.

Malheureusement, Neji et quelques autres n'eurent pas cette chance et moururent. Ce fût un coup dur pour nous mais surtout eux qui l'avaient énormément côtoyé. Même si je l'appréciai, je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour laisser cette tristesse notoire s'emparer de moi. Après avoir requinquer Naruto de cette perte, nous portâmes ensemble le coup ultime contre Madara.

Je repris mes esprits 4 jours après, j'avais dépensé trop d'énergie, sans compter que j'étais quand même, plus ou moins, mort une 2ème fois, une fois de trop !

-Fais attention, tu n'as pas 9 vies comme les chats. Me fit la voix de Sakura à mes côtés.

-Hum

-Très loquace… Roula-t-elle des yeux

-Et les autres ?

-Certains sont assez mal en point donc sont sous surveillances les autres sont à peu près dans le même état que toi. Naruto va bien, son côté esprit le soigne assez rapidement, il est déjà prêt pour de nouvelles aventures… M'expliqua-t-elle, évitant mon regard

-Et les miens ?

-Ils vont bien, Karin et Suigetsu se disputent, Jugo était près de toi jusqu'à ce que je vienne…

-Et toi ? Lui demandai-je, me redressant complètement pour la regarder

Elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction, sembla chercher ses mots et me répondit avec un sourire contrit

-Tu m'as fait bien plus mal que cette bataille. A part la perte de Neji et des autres qui nous ont quand même bien ébranlé, je vais bien.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle partit. Je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Jugo revint à mes côtés.

Son pardon serait assez long à ravoir. D'autant plus que je ne resterai pas ici. J'avais besoin de repartir, souffler un temps pour savoir ce que je voulais faire. Après tout l'humain en moi était mort. Est-ce que je retournerai au commissariat comme si de rien n'était, inventant une excuse ? Est-ce que je m'intégrai définitivement à la brigade spéciale ? Ou je reprenais la demeure de Izuna pour en faire un refuge et continuer son œuvre.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, Karin et Suigetsu m'en sortirent, arrivant main dans la main.

-Eh bien il était temps. Ironisai-je

-Tais-toi. Rougit Karin

-Ouai… Bref qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me questionna le bleu

Se regardant mutuellement, il était temps qu'on parte. Pour combien de temps, je ne le savais pas

1an et demi c'était écoulé depuis ma victoire sur Madara. Du moins notre victoire. J'étais revenu à la raison comme dirait Naruto. Je n'avais plus de vendetta à accomplir. J'avais pu avoir une discussion avec Itachi, devenu fantôme et je dois dire qu'il m'apaisa considérablement. Ironique quand on sait que c'est par lui que tout commença…

J'avais laissé la demeure de Izuna à Karin et Suigetsu qui continuèrent son œuvre, aidant toutes les espèces bridées qui en avaient bien besoin.

Jugo virevoltait dans le ciel allant ici et là. Il avait décidé de garder complètement sa forme oiseau mais passait nous voir de temps à autre.

Orochimaru ouvrit un labo pour sa recherche de l'immortalité mais promit de ne plus faire de recherche sur les espèces humaines ou folks ! Kabuto voyageait ici et là, partageant ses connaissances.

J'avais intégré la brigade spéciale depuis peu. Mon absence avit été expliqué abitrairement. J'avais eut une grosse blessure puis une rééducation importante à faire avant un retour complet. Être utile c'est ce qui me définissait le mieux. J'étais flic à la base et c'est un peu ce que je faisais encore mais cette fois pour les deux espèces que nous sommes.

Observant la ville, Sakura vint me retrouver perdu dans mes pensées sur la terrasse de notre appartement, du moins le mien qu'elle s'était appropriée

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'enlaçant

-A nous, à tout ce qu'on a traversé. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout et merci

Elle sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa.

Un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait à nous.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures

SakuKao


End file.
